The King and I
by yuikshiro
Summary: Allen is King of Vampires, Lavi is a normal human who comes to help the king, What's the cold hearted King going do when this red head comes in his home and messes up his perfect haven.. -Idea by Kaida, Oneechan-
1. Prologue

Author's Note:

Umm THIS is not my idea this is my oneechan idea! So here is here note! Read it now!

Oneechan's Note:

Kaida~ Hello everybody! My name's Kaida and I am the one who originally had the idea for this story. I bet you're wondering why my nee-chan is writing it if it's my idea. Well the answer is simple. I already have five stories I'm working on. That and the fact that my time to write will be greatly reduced in February because that's when I'm off to college means that to be a loyal author who gets their stories updated in a reasonable amount of time I need to limit how many stories I have. After I get more time though I plan to write my own version of this story. It won't have the same name but will still be a sister fic to this one. So until then, please enjoy my nee-chan's work! Ja ne!

Disclaimer:

I don't own crap, which means I don't own DGM, which sucks with a mop XD (inside joke if you haven't read Black Carnival you should go read it)

Summary:

Allen is King of Vampires, Lavi is a normal human who comes to help the king, What's the cold hearted King going do when this red head comes in his home and messes up his perfect haven?

* * *

The King and I

* * *

"Fool!" a silverette said as he threw the cup he was holding at the wall. "Master? What is wrong?" a man's voice said as he went over to the young man sitting on a thrown. The young man got up and grabbed the other man by his throat.

"Poising my blood is very bad, you should know that." He said calmly as fangs showed. "Master," the man coughed out, "I don't know what- what you're talking about!" he finished.

"You don't?" the master smiled, showing his fangs, "Well if you don't then forgive me for doing this." he threw the man at the wall, hard.

"Master! I really don't know what your talking about!" the slave yelled to his master.

"Right..." A large sword was in his hand now."So tell me, is that the only reason I shouldn't kill you?" the sliverette said swinging the sword around then pointing it at the man's neck.

"Master, please!" he begged, "Don't kill me! I have a wife! Kids! Please!" Tears fall down from his eyes.

"Well you should have thought of them, before you betrayed me," the young silverette said, bored.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that 'Master'." The man brought out a silver dagger and threw it at the young man.

But the young man dogged it, and then beheaded the slave with one swing of his sword. "Che, I'm turning into Kanda." He sighed, then grabbed a coat off his thrown. "Master! Where do you think your going!" two young women said as they came in.

"Out, bye." He then disappeared before the girls could get to him.

"Damn it!" the shorter one said hitting the wall, then noticed the headless body on the floor. "Onee-chan it seems like Master did it again," she said with a sigh as she poked the body with her sword.

"Don't worry nee-chan, I'm sure Allen had a reason for doing that," the taller one said going over to the body and kneeling down next to her younger sister.

"Yeah, but now we have to tell the sour puss captain!" the younger one pouted.

"Come on, we all know you like messing with Captain Kanda, so let's get on with it," the older one said getting up and holding a hand out to her sister.

"Fine, Let's go" the younger one said taking the hand and getting up.

Then the two girls left to go find the captain of the Royal Vampire Army to tell him that the king was missing again, and that it was his fault as well.

* * *

"Nerd violence..."  
-Kurama

**BetaRead~ Kaida Amaya**

Okay well that's the started of it.. So anyways I hope you had fun reading this..

Review, with a mop XD


	2. Meeting I

Disclaimer:

I don't own DMG, what I do own is Yuik and my oneechan own's Kaida, but that's all.

Summary:

Allen the King has left, so two Sisters go tell the bitchy Captain that he has run away, then they go wait for him.

Warning:

Bad Language, my mouth, Kanda's mouth, killing, and a mop

* * *

The King and I

* * *

Meeting I

~X~

"What the fuck! And you let him get away!" a samurai yelled at the two women who had just stopped him to tell him how the king had gotten away, under his watch too.

"Well I'm so sorry Yu, but it was your turn to watch him, not ours!" the shorter one said, poking the Japanese man in the chest.

The man, gave her a death glare, then sighed. It was his fault for not putting more gaurds around that moyashi of a king, and Yuik was right, it was his turn to watch the moyashi. Sighing again he looked at the two sisters.

"So what the hell are we going to do then? I know that Bastard Cross is going to be coming around sometime soon and I'm sure as hell not going to deal with him," he said bored.

"Well Yu, we can always just wait till he comes back," the older sister said leaning back on the wall, "What do you think nee-chan? It's not like he goes far."

Kanda sighed, this was going take awhile, talking to the two baka sisters.

"Hey Yu you didn't just call us bakas did you?" Yuik said giving the man a death glare.

"Che, you guys just go to the thrown room and wait for the moyashi. I have work to do," the man said walking off towards a knight that was waiting for him.

"Looks like Yu is going to get laid finally," the younger sister laughed out.

The older sister sighed and hit her sister softly on the head. "Come on let's go wait." She then started walking to the thrown room, with her sister following behind her.

"Onee-chan! Wait! What are we going to do 'bout the body?" Yuik said trying her best to keep up with her sisters fast pace.

"Don't know, throw it out side?" Kaida replied bored, as she opened the doors to the thrown room.

"What took you guys so long?" a bored voices said throwing a ball at Kaida and a wheel of cheese at Yuik.

"What the hell?" Yuik said as she barely caught the wheel. "Why the bloody wheel?"

"A ball?" Kaida said then bounced the ball making it hit her younger sister in the face.

"Onee-chan what the hell! And Master where have you been!" the white haired girl said as she looked at her master, who was sitting on the throne, bored.

"I told you before I left, out," the sliverette said still bored while looking out the window.

"Onii-chan you know we worry about you going out without us. Please don't do it again," the older sister said, going over to Allen's right side. Her hair was white like her younger sibling's except it had dark blue bangs as well as dark blue and black highlights.

Sighing, the silverette looked at the two and said "Fine I'll not do it again." Then he looked away with an evil smirk on his face. Both girls had a sweatdrop on their forehead when they saw that. 'Oh Great Oniichan/Master has an escape plan.' they both thought.

Then there was a knock on the door, making Yuik jump and drop the cheese wheel. "

Yuik you dropped the bloody wheel! Damn it!" Allen said look at the poor wheel on the floor.

"Well I didn't mean too!" was the reply from the girl.

Then another knock came from the door, and it opened suddenly, showing a red headed man with a mop, another red head with an eye patch on, then a short old man with dark circles around his eyes. Yuik blinked and backed towards the throne.

"Cross-sama!" the pure white haired girl said, "Why the hell do you have a mop?"

"Yo King" he said ignoring the question the girl asked.

"Hey I asked about the freakin' mop! Answer me!" Yuik yelled.

"Cross what took you so long" Allen said, ignoring Yuik as well.

"Was showing the Bookmen around, anyway this is Bookman and his apprentice Lavi." Cross pointed to the other red head and the old man.

"Yo! I'm Lavi Bookman. It's nice finally to meet the King of the Vampires," Lavi said with a very flamboyant bow.

"Che, whatever. So you're here to help, am I correct?" Allen said dully as he looked at him.

"Umm...well yes, oh, chores," he replied back.

"Your Majesty, what happened here?" Cross pointed to the headless body on the floor.

Allen looked at the body and then to the two sisters. "I thought you'd have that cleaned up," he said dully again.

"Well ummm...we forgot Master," Kaida said looking between her sister and the king. He just shook his head and went back to looking at Cross.

"So Bookman what have you come to offer?" he asked looking at the old man this time.

"We have come to offer our assistace, to help find who killed your father," Bookman stated simply.

"And what do you want in return?" the silverette asked again.

The old man smiled, "We would like to look at some of your ancient manuscripts, if that could be done."

"Hmm I guess that could be done," Allen said leaning forward in his seat, like he was waiting for something.

"Master are you -" Kaida was cut off, by a guard bursting in, bleeding.

"My King! There was a spy-" his sentence was cut off, as was his head.

"My, my, it looks like you need more security my king," a male voice said.

"And who the hell do you think you are!" Yuik yelled.

"Oh, you don't need to know, I'm just here to kill the king," he said smirking, but his smirk turned to a frown, after a silver blade appeared against his throat. "What the hell...?" he yelled looking back at the girl who had him.

"You dare try to kill my master? Well then I'll have to kill you," the white haired girl said slicing the vampire's head off and watched as his body turn to dust.

* * *

Now a word from our Cross

"Oi! You! You're in the presence of a beautiful being! Filthy things shouldn't get near me!"  
-Cross

**BetaReader~ Kaida Ayama**

Okay first chapter out :) Fast right? Well Oneechan if you are reading this then hurry up with your stories or I'm going win!

Review and be epic


	3. Meeting II

Disclaimer:

I don't own DMG, what I do own is Yuik and my Oneechan owns Kaida, but that's all.

Summary:

Cross and Bookman have come to explain to Allen about who killed his father, what do they tell him?

Warning:

Bad Language, my mouth, Kanda's mouth, killing

* * *

The King and I

* * *

Meeting II

~X~

"Wow that was, umm, unexpected..." the red head said as he look at were the the vampire once stood.

"Not really," Allen said then looked at the white haired girl, "Yuik, were the hell did you get a silver blade?" He glared at the girl.

"Umm. Well Master,the umm, Black Market?" she said trying her best to think of ways out of it.

"Like the Black Market would even let you find them after what happened last time Yuik," the king said calmly, but still held a death glare at the girl.

"Okay. Fine! I got it from Kanda's sword room!" she said sighing, "But I was going to use it on the body! Master your just too lazy to use a silver sword to kill your enemies! I was just trying to be helpful!" She then put the sword back in the sheath.

Then something hit the back of her head causing her to cry out in pain. "Ow! What the Hell!" She turned around to find herself face to face with Kanda.

"Baka. Give. It. Now," he said calmly, and the girl quickly gave the sword to him without argument. "Good Girl." He patted her head. "Now Moyashi, who the hell, is Skittles over there?" he pointed to Lavi.

"Skittles? Are you calling me gay?" Lavi said back.

"Che, and what if I am?" the samurai said with a smirk on his face.

"Well, I don't see how I can be gay; if I'm not the one who looks like a woman, Mrs?" Lavi said back and returned Kanda's smirk.

"What was that Usagi?" Kanda was about to draw his sword, how dare that human speak to him like that, HIM the Caption of the Royal Army!

"I said, at least I don't look like a woman!" Lavi stuck his tongue out childishly.

Kanda was about to split the rabbit in two, but something stopped him, and that was his King, he was on the floor, holding his sides.

"Master! Master, are you okay!" Yuik said going over to him.

"Your Highness? What's wrong?" her sister Kaida said looking at him worriedly.

"Oh my god! Oh my fuckin god! Master's having a heart attack! Call the Doctor!" Yuik said running up to her sister.

"Your Highness! Please don't die!" Kaida said kneeling down to the king, who was now making funny noises.

"What the fuck we need an Doctor n-" the younger sister was cut off when Cross hit both her and her sister on the head with a mop.

"Shut up! He's laughing, can't you see that!" Cross said and pointed to the vampire king, who was still on the ground holding his sides while laughter was coming out of his mouth.

"Oh," the girls both said in amazement.

"Bakas," Kanda said as he looked at the two sisters then the King, but it really did surprise him that the Moyashi actually laughed. "Moyashi get your ass up now!" he yelled at the silverette, then looked back at the red head.

"What the hell is your name?" he asked Lavi, who was at the moment starstruck. "Oi Usagi your fuckin' name?" he asked once again, getting pissed that he didn't answer the first time.

"Huh? Oh I'm Lavi Bookman Jr., nice to meet you, umm?" he said trying to remember if the female samurai had ever said his name before.

"Kanda and that's all you need to know Skittles." he said with a smirk, but then he was poked in the cheek.

"Why don't che tell him your full name?" Yuik said poking at Kanda's cheek some more.

"Why the hell should I?" he said back then swatted at her finger.

"Aww, is BaKanda making friends?" Allen said, after had gotten up from the floor.

"Your Highness are you sure you're okay?" Kaida said worried.

"Yes I'm Fine," he answered, then looked back at Kanda.

"Don't want to tell your full name do Yu?" Allen smirked when Kanda looked back at him and gave him a death glare.

"Well, I'm so Yu would love know Kanda's lovely first name right" Kanda gave the silverette another death glare.

"Sure, I would love to know?" Lavi answered, unsure about where this was leading.

"I'm sure YU do. Okay, well his name is Yu Kanda, or as the Japanese say Kanda Yu," Allen finished and looked at the two girls who where holding in their laughter.

"Yu? Wow what a sweet name." The red head smirked now understanding what the king was saying. He felt a sword tip pointed at his throat.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Me. That. Got. It," the raven haired man said putting the sword away, but not before giving the man another death glare.

"Aww, it seems like Yu's got a new friend, so sweet~" Kaida said in a sing song voice, while her younger sister just smirked.

"What was that?" The samurai turned and gave Kaida a glare, but all it did was make her smirk.

"Excuse me, but we should get on with this meeting," Allen said bored while getting off the thrown.

"Oh yes we should, shouldn't we," the old man said, while Cross sighed and nodded.

"Well let's go to a slightly more secluded room then." The silverette walked to the doors, making Lavi jump a little at how fast he was.

'Wow, the king's very fast,' he thought as he followed him and the others out the door into the black and white hallway.

"Come on, this way." Allen turned a corner, with the sisters following, then the girly samurai.

"Wow Gramps,Their speed is amazing isn't it," Lavi whispered to the older man.

"Yes it is, the king thought doesn't even look like he's evil running or anything" Bookman replied.

"Huh, I wonder..." Lavi said back, then his head went off to think the rest of the way there.

"We're here." Allen said bored as he took a seat in the biggest chair, then put his cheek on his fist as he leaned back. The two sisters just stood on the right and left of the king, while Kanda sat on the right and Cross to the left.

"Please have a seat," he said gesturing to the two seats remaining.

"Yes. Lavi?" Bookman said then looked back at his apprentice. "Lavi! Snap out of it!" He kicked him.

"Ow! That hurt you know!" he said rubbing his sore head where he hit the wall.

"You weren't paying attention" the old man said, then he took the seat next to Cross. The red head rubbed his head again and sat down next to Bookman.

"Well Cross," the silverette said looking at the man who was leaning back on the chair, "please start," he finished.

"Yes your majesty." He stood up and bowed. "We are going to start this meeting with the Bookmen, because it seems they might have a way to find out who killed your father."

Everyone fell silent as the Cross said those words. "They want to help out, but they would like to see some of the manuscripts that the previous king had," he paused.

"Yes, go on," the king said simply as he leaned back.

"Well, they believe that a hunter killed him and not another vampire as we previously thought my king." He bowed again and sat back down.

"A hunter?" The king asked while looking at the old man.

"Yes a hunter. We believe that it was one of the Noah hunters," Bookman said looking back at Allen.

"Che. Bastards," Kanda finally said, "So it was a fuckin' Noah. Che, we should have known." Kanda frowned and leaned back in his chair.

"Calm down Yu," Kaida said and looked at the Japanese man, "They think that, but it might really been one vampire," she said again, but then someone chuckled. "What's so funny!" she yelled at the red head who was giggling.

"Well it's just you don't want to face the fact that a human actually killed the last king, do you?" Lavi looked into the girl's eyes. "You think humans are nothing but soft flesh and blood banks, but humans need to be feared because we are the worst animals out there. We start wars, we also kill to live just like you. So really you should fear us as much as we fear you." After that he had a smirk on his face.

"How dare you-" Kaida was cut off by Allen.

"So what? Humans are just pitiful, even if one killed my father they just surprised him. Humans have to use weapons, while we can kill with our bare hands. Humans are nothing in my eyes, and you're telling me to fear them? That's just a laugh." Allen gave a death glare to the red head.

"No king it's just-" Lavi was cut off Bookman's foot in his face.

"You idiot! Talking to the king like that! I thought I taught you better." The old man looked at the silverette. "Please forgive him, he's just an idiot sometimes."

"Ow, that had to hurt," Yuik said going over to Lavi and giving him a hand. "Here let me help you up," she said while he took her hand.

'Well at least one sister seems nice.' He sighed.

"Yuik you shouldn't help Skittles up, let him do it himself for insulting the king," Kanda said dully, looking at both the white haired girl and the red head.

"You're just mad cuz I agree with what he says," the girl said back, then looked at the silverette who was also leaning back in his chair. "You know he's right Master, humans should be feared as much as they fear us."

The silverette just gave her a death glare and went on to say, "Well I guess that's it for the meeting then." He got up and was about to walk out, but he turned around. "Yuik, Kaida, show them were they will be staying. Kanda, come with me." Then he disappeared.

"Che. Fine." The Japanese man got up and disappeared as well.

"Well that seemed like a productive meeting," Cross said, "But it seems I have to go, so bye." He walked out the door calmly, leaving the two sisters alone with Bookman and Lavi.

"Umm-" the red head was cut off by the white/pale blue haired girl, "Come on, this way." She was already at the door.

"Oneechan please don't go so fast," the younger sister said, but she was right next to her in a flash. "This way please." She gave them both a warm smile.

"Um, okay." They followed the two sisters into the black and white hallway.

"So you two are sisters?" Lavi asked trying to get a conversation going.

"Yep! Oneechan and me were found by Master when we were very young," Yuik answered, but got hit on the head by her elder sister.

"Nee-chan, you don't need to tell him that," she said giving both her sister and the red head a death glare.

"It seems like your sister doesn't like me much," he whispered to the the girl.

"Yep, that's cuz' she hates people who talk back to Master, and she really dislikes humans, and thinks the same as Master about how they're pitiful and such," she replied.

"Oh, wow, and you don't?" he said looking at her in the eyes.

"Well we were once human, so I can see why you say we should fear them," she replied.

"Oh..." was all he said before someone stopped them.

"Die you slave!" a male voice said as he attacked Yuik, but his head went flying off before he was even close.

"Don't you ever try hurting my Nee-chan, fool," Kaida said very pissed and kicked the body hard to the ground.

* * *

"My left I give you to the Akuma. My right I give you to the humans. Both are a part of me. And equally important. So neither side be disappointed. Humans as well as Akuma will be saved!"  
-Allen Walker

**BetaReader~ Kaida Amaya**

Well that's it :) Thanks Oneechan for being a wonderful person and putting up with my spelling mistakes :) (with a mop XD) Well I hope you enjoyed reading and so on :)

Review and save the world as super kitty :)


	4. Introductions

Disclaimer:

I don't own the DGM you see in Manga or the Anime. I just own my own little world which is Yuik and my Oneechan owns Kaida

Summary:

Allen's heard enough from the Bookman and Lavi so he sents them off to their chambers, with his bodygards showing the way, what could happen?

* * *

The King and I

* * *

Introductions  
x~x

"Umm does this happened a lot?" The red head asked the sisters as the younger one gave a rag to wipe the blood off her older sisters' face. "Yes" Kaida said "These weakling always try to kill Master around noon must days" the older one said with a sigh Anyway lets get you to your rooms before another baka tries to attack." then she started walking again.

Sighing at her older sister Yuik followed " Wait!" Lavi said, but Bookman did a panda kick to his face.

"Lavi! You idiot!" the old man said giving the young red head a death glare. "What I do?" he rubbed his sore face. " We need them to trust us not dislike us."the old man said walking on his way, following where the two sister went.

"Fine fine whatever old panda" Lavi whispered to himself and went after the old man.

~ Up on the Roof top ~

"Should we kill the humans first? It's been awhile since I've had a human anyway." a mans' voice said "Whatever, as long as we get that brat of a king" a womans' voice said

"Well lookie what we have here?" another man voice said "Master Vlad! why are you here?" the woman asked looking up at her leader.

"Im here to pick you, guys up we have a meeting to attend so come one." he said with a smile and then disappeared. "Wait master!" they both said as they vanished.

~Back With the Lavi~

"Well here you are." the Kaida said with a bored tone.

"Oneechan please be nicer." her younger sister said with a sigh.

"Che, like I want to be nice to that red head bandana wearing baka." he replied back.

"You know I'm right here." Lavi said with an anger mark.

"Yeah so what?" Kaida said in her bored tone.

"Oneechan..."

"I don't get why you hate me so much? Is it because I'm sexier then you? Is that why your mad?" Lavi said smirking as the girl blushed.

"Like hell!"

"Mr. Lavi, Oneechan...please don't fight." Yuik said again trying her best to calm both of them down.

"Oh are you sure? You kept looking at me I thought you fell for the sexy me!" he said back ignoring the other girl.

"Like hell! Anyone would want to look at YOU!" Kaida said with a finger poking him.

"Stop that!" the red head said annoyed

"No, sorry, no can do." she said back stinking her lounge out.

"Excuse me young Lady" the Bookman tapped on Yuik's shoulder. Having enough of the silly fight he wanted to get down to why he came for and that was the vampires' library.

"Um Yes what is it Mr. Bookman?" she replied.

"No need to call me Mr. just Bookman..." he gave the girl a kind smile.

The girl looked at him confused then it hit her, "Oh my name is Yuik Shiro Kokoro, Bodyguard to the Highness King Allen Walker ." she bowed for the old man. "And that over there is my oneechan Kaida Amaya Kokoro" she pointed to the girl who was fighting with the red head "Anyway you can just call me Yuik and my sister Kaida" she said sweetly, "So what is it you need Bookman."

"I would like to look at the library if that is okay." He said in a sweet tone as well.

"Oh would you like me to take you there?" she asked.

"No, no just tell me were it is and I'll find it." he said.

After she had give the old man directions she said goodbye to him and then turn to see her sister still fighting with the guest. Sighing at how hot tempered her sister is she sat down on the floor and then saw something crawl near her.

"OH MY GOSH A SPIDER!" she then latched on to her sister for dear life. "Kill it kill it!" she said to her sister. "What the fuck! No way in hell I'm touching that!" her sister replied then jumped on a chair as the spider kept coming closer.

"You kill it Red!" Kaida said well balancing herself and sister in the chair.

"What the Fuck! Why do I have to kill it!" Lavi said looking at it .

"You're a men!" Yuik said, "So Kill it!" Lavi looked at the young girl "Your a vampire! You have a sword. Yet you can't kill a fucking spider!" The young girl shakes her head, "I'm archeological and so is Oneechan !"

The red head teen just blinked, 'Wow to think vampires can fear such things.' he thought.

"Hey! It's not our fault we fear those creepy eight legged things!" Yuik shouted at the red head oh in turned just blinked.

'Did she just read my mind?' the red head thought again.

"No I just guess what you thought baka! Just kill the damn spider now!" the white haired girls said, well the blue and white haired girl just glared at Lavi.

"What the hell is going on here." Kanda's bored voice said as he came into the hallway. "Yuu-chan!" Yuik said jumping off the chair and on to the samurai. "GET OFF ME" the raven man said glaring at the girl who was on his back.

"Yu you know once Yuik jumps on to something she never gets off unless she wants to." Kaida said giggling at how her sister jumped on the almighty Kanda.

"I don't give a flying fuck," Kanda said then looked over at Lavi, "Why is skittles still with you?" he said in a bored tone then, Yuik screamed. "NOO THE SPIDERS MOVING!" the white haired girl yell then a sword came flying and hit the spider.

"Yuik can you please stop you're screaming." another bored voice said.

"Master!" Kaida said getting off the chair and going up to Allen, who looked very bored but something in his eyes that Kaida could see sparkled with excitement, and entertainment. Maybe having that red headed idiot around was going to some good for their cold king.

* * *

"God ? I don't care about that. I've made an oath ! to myself that I would destroy the akuma ! To my friends that I would fight alongside them ! To my Father that I would keep walking until the end.. ! I Made An Oath To All Of Them ! this is the only path that I can take so I can feel alive".-Allen Walker

Well now another ch is out! Thank goodness! I been thinking and I will update this story once a month if not twice maybe.

Reviews are sweet!


	5. Babysitting ?

Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM characters or Kaida, but I do own Yuik~~! and don't say I don't

Summery:

Allen save them from the dread spider, so what does he was Kaida for, and who's babysitting who now?

* * *

The King and I

* * *

~Babysitting~

"Kaida, if you're done fighting with Lavi here, I'd like to talk with you for a moment." Allen said, looking at the blue and white haired girl.

"With all due respect, Master, it was the red headed fool who started it." Kaida replied giving Lavi a death glare.

"No I didn't, you did," the red head said back.

"WHAT! No I di-," Allen cut her off before she could continue. "Just come with me, please."

Recognizing the slight impatience in her master's voice, Kaida complied. "Yes, Master. Nee-chan, look after this idiot while I'm gone, okay?" she said while pointing at the young bookman, disappearing as soon as Allen did.

"Baka, will you please get off me? I have work to do," Kanda said to the girl who was currently clinging to him.

"Huh? What?"

"Get off me. NOW."

"Fine. Sour puss." The girl then jumped off the Japanese man.

"Make sure Skittles here doesn't get into any trouble. I already have enough to do and I don't need another baka to give me more work," Kanda said as he went on his way.

"Wow, that was quite interesting," the red head said. (hey, it rhymes~)

"Just goes to show you that they always leave me to do the babysitting," Yuik said with a sigh.

"Babysit? Why would I need you to watch me, huh?" Lavi asked, raising a brow.

The girl seemed to find this funny, as she started to laugh. "You think you can stay in a castle full of vampires, alone? Dude, I beg to differ," she said with a giggle.

"And how is a shorty like you going to protect me?" Lavi asked, raising his brow higher.

"… I'M NOT SHORT!" the girl screamed while she punched the read head in the chest.

'Wow, this doesn't even hurt,' Lavi snickered while looking at the small girl.

"Now calm down," the young bookman said as he caught both of Yuik's arms.

Blowing her cheeks out, the girl gave him a death glare. Sighing, the man thought about how childish the vampire was. This gave him an idea, and he let go of one of the girl's arms and reached into his pocket to pull out a candy bar.

"Will you forgive me if I gave you this?" he said, holding up the candy, which made the girl smile.

"Hell yeah! Candy!"

Lavi chuckled and let go of Yuik's other arm, which was used to snatch the candy out of his hand. With both hands now free, the young vampire began eating her treat.

"So will you tell me about your king? Does he really despise humans that much?"

"Well, Master doesn't really hate them. It's more like he doesn't care for them."

"'Don't care for them'? Okay, but didn't you say you were once human?"

"Yes, me and Onee-chan were once human. Master saved us, though he didn't mean to at first. After he helped us, he changed us."

"I see.. Interesting. So tell me, how does Cross know him, then?"

"Ah, well, once upon a time, Master's father wanted him to know the real world, so he had Cross train him. That's all I know."

"Well, I guess I get it." Lavi said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Now it's my turn to ask questions," the girl said happily.

"I guess that's fair. Okay, go ahead."

"How old are you?"

"I'm- Wait, why do you want to know that?"

"Cause I want to."

"Okay… well, I'm 18."

"So is Master," she replied.

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Wow, he looks more like he's 12 or 15."

"Don't let him hear that." The girl said giggling.

"Why?"

"He doesn't like it when people mistake his age."

"Okay, so any other questions?"

"I don't think so, for now. Want to see the garden?"

"Sure, why not?"

Yuik proceeded to grab Lavi's are and went super fast, before stopping suddenly.

"What the Fuck!" Lavi tried his best to caught his breath, after Yuik let go of him.

"Opps I forgot to tell you to hold your breath! Wait... I'm not a sparky vampire! "

"Are you high or something?"

"Nope, don't think so !" Yuik grinned.

"Do you know you scare people?"

"Hey Onee-chan said that once!"

"I see why." Lavi whispered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, now let's look at the garden!"

Lavi grabbed the young girl's hand and open the door to the green house.

"Wow" Lacvi was wide eyed at the whole layout of the amazing green house.

Smirking Yuik lead the red head to a playground.

"Come on let's play!" Yuik said then grabbed a swing.

"How old are you?" Lavi said well chucking.

"If you have to ask then you can't guess." Yuik winked and started to swing.

"Your-" Lavi was cut off with a sword to his throat.

"You're a human! What the hell are you doing in my Master's garden!" a voice said.

"Umm Yuik invitied me here?" Lavi replied.

"Yui-" the voice got cut off withg a kick to their face.

"Sorry this human is under my protection right now, please drop your weapon." the girl said smiling.

"Miss. Yuik! I'm sorry I didn't smell you!" the voice said again, then got on their kneens and begged.

"Stop and get up I'm not Yu, you are forgiven ,but remember Master wants this human alive, and well don't attack him again unless provoked." Yuik gave a hand and help the demon to their feet and said goodbye to them.

* * *

"My back hurts"  
-YuikShiro

Editor: Random BO its going be a short name I don't want to spell it out =_= sorry Nee-chan

Anyway I got a assistince ! I will being calling her Nee-chan now and forever~~~ She is a nice person and I do love how she applied for the job!

Review and see some Yaoi next!


	6. Lavi's PV

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the greatness of DGM, but like I said before I own Yuik that btw will be helpping Lavi and Allen get together

* * *

The King and I

* * *

~Lavi's PV~

"Okay so I'm not supposed to be attack unless I provoke them" I said to the petite lass.

"Well Yeah, Like if you are going be a threat to the Master we will kill you on the very spot you stand Lavi." the snowy haired lass answered to me.

'Well at least the wouldn't kill me unless I touch the king.' I groaned. I better watch my back.

"Sooo" Yuik said.

"What?"

"Do you want to know more about Master, Yu-chan, Oneechan, and myself?"

"Um yeah sure" I smiled, this girl seems so innocent.. to innocent to be a vampire.

"Okay!" She then went back to the swings we were by earlier. "Come on have a seat." she waved to me and pointed to the swing next to her's.

"You seem to enjoy babysitting Yuik-chan." I said chuckling.

"Well it's been so long that somebody interesting come along; so I guessed I'd enjoy it!" She smiled and kicked off, making the swing move higher.

I gave a laugh and kicked off too.

* * *

"DAMN IT!"  
-Me/ A lot of people

Okay so it's short! Like I really care but I neeed to update a lot more stories so they are all going be short so Haha!

Review pretty please


	7. Late King Mana

Disclaimer:

I don't own the wonderful DGM

Summary:

We left off were Lavi and Yuik are talking about Allen and his father...

* * *

King and I

* * *

"So Lavi-chan what do you want to know!" Yuik said swinging higher

"Tell me about the late king." I said look over at the girl.

"Mana? You want to know about Mana?"

"Yes"

"Well he was a humble man, very sweet, but ..."

"But what?" I asked

"He seem distant to everyone, even to Master Allen...He would just go off sometimes to his own world...sometimes he would call out a name in the middle of the n-" A dagger went flying past Yuik cutting her cheek.

"Yuik you shouldn't tell outsiders about the Moyashi or the late King" someone said stepping out showing that it was none other then Kanda. Yuik looked at him in shock, for a mintue there I was worried she wouldn't come out of it, but she did.

"Of course Kanda, I'm sorry I was being disrespectful to his highness and King Mana.. Please forgive me.." She said while bowing her head.

Sighing Kanda gave me a quick death then went up to Yuik "It's okay, as long as you understand." he then patted her head. "And you Tampon Top, don't ask question you have no business knowing about."

"Tampon Top?" I looked at the girlie men

"Um please no fighting... Or you'll kill the flowers" Yuik said caming in between me and the girlie men Yu Kanda.

"Che whatever, Kaida said to check up on you and this" He pointed over to me.

"I'm fine thought I could go for some O+ right now" she then started to drool

"You haven't had any blood today?" Kanda gave her a worried look.

"I had some...I would be more worried about Master since what happened ealier today.."

"Yes... You're right I'll get to that then, rememeber not to tell anything unessasarey to this idiot."

"Yes Kanda." after that Kanda left in a flash.

"Umm so that was umm interesting..." I said rubbing my head

"Yeah..."

* * *

"You mad bro"

...So happy updating day!

That's all I have to say...


	8. Lavi PV

Disclaimer:

I don't own Lavi or Allen or Kanda and if I did well lets just say ot wouldn't be a pg 13 teen manga/anime anymore!~

Summary:

Yuik and Lavi have a convertion and now are heading out! What's going happen next? Well you have to read to find out

* * *

The King and I

~Lavi Pv~

* * *

"That was interesting.." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Yup, let's go to cafeteria I'm starving...and maybe we might see Master Allen there" Yuik said winking at me.

Confused I looked at her and raised a brow "Umm okay you said you need some O+ didn't you?"

"Yes! That's my favorite! It tastes so sweet! I just love it; but Onee-chan always says I'll get fat for drinking it..." she looked down and then started waking to the exit with me following behind.

"Fat?"

"Yes, fat! We do and can get fat! Not all of us vampires are pretty sparkly freaks that don't need to workout because they all have freaken six packs!"

"Did really you just say that?" I said looking at the girl.

"...Yes I've read twilight..." she said looking away.

"Dude it's okay...Bookman made me read as well." I patted her on the back.

"It just makes me so mad that people now think we sparkle! I don't freaken sparkle!"

"It's okay, It's okay."

"When Master Allen read that book...he throw it in the fire and told everyone that the book and the whole series are banned from this castle."

"Wow..."

"I know he almost went all the way to America, to find the author and well ..." she looked away

" ...Wow"

"Yuik!" a male voice said causing both Yuik and me to turned around to see it was the King of vampires himself.

'Man I hope he wasn't listening in'

"Master! What are you doing!?"

"Skipping out on the guards; Kanda put in charge of me" the King said rubbing the back of his neck then took a look at me. I felt a shiver up my spine when those sliver eyes met mine.

"You shouldn't do that Master you know Yu-chan will get mad, and when he gets mad he takes it out on all of us!" Yuik said waving her arms around.

"You mean he'll act like a girl on her period."

The king then patted the girls head, wow it seems that those two are closes. I sighed; they both were still talking to each other, now that I think about this it probably will be a great time to observe the King... I started listened in on what they were talking about.

"So, May I asked who put you in charge of our guest?" he said gave me another glare then look at Yuik who looked at the both of us like with a werid grin on her face.

"Well..." she then looked the other way as Allen gave her a glare that might of reviled the devil himself.

'Weird' I thought as the girl's eye land on me.

"I can't believe it's not butter?"

Allen and me both do an anime fall as she said that.

"Umm what it's a good ice breaker!" She said helping both Allen and me up.

"Right and I'm in love with Kanda and we are going run away together." the King said as he dusted himself off.

"Your in love with Yu-chan! No fuckin' way !" Yuik said sarcastically

The King look at her then patted her on the head. It looked like something a loving brother would do. He then took his hand off her head and glared at me.

"I'd really rather not have to kill someone in front of our guest" he said

"Haha so you saw me my King?" a voice said right behind me, turning around I see a very ugly vampire.

"Take any step closer and I will kill you." the king said in a very pissed voice

"Aww is the little King mad?~ I mean it just a human~ You should let me take him and suck him dry~" the disgusting thing said pointing to me with beady eyes.

"I'm sorry but your ugly and ugly people don't belong here" Yuik said well she was right behind the creature with a sword to his throat. "Well that's what Cross would say"

"HHAHAHAHA YOU THINK YOU GOT ME!"

The vampire kick Yuik in the stomach making her fly backwards.

"Yuik!" I yelled

"YOU SHOULD JUST HAND YOURSELF OVER HUMAN AND LET ME DRAIN YOU DRY! HAHAHA"

Now I'm pissed, hand myself over? Why the hell would I do that? I went to grab my hammer on my hip.

"Little hammer, Big hammer, Grow Grow Grow!" I yelled making my weapon responds and grow.

In return the creature looked at me with wide eyes "What the hell is that!" it yelled

"It's your death you, idiot~!" I said smirking then I attacked with my fire stamp seal making the vampire turn into dust.


End file.
